This invention relates in general to the lubrication of flexible cable assemblies of the type having a cable mounted for movement within a sheath.
Flexible cable assemblies of the type described are used in various applications such as for motorcycles, automobiles, boats, airplanes or other mechanical apparatus. In such cable assemblies the cable is operated with rotary or linear movement in its sheath to provide control at a remote location. When initially installed the cables are normally charged with the desired lubricating medium which is effective for only a finite time period, afterwhich the cable must be relubricated for proper operation. Certain conventional cable assemblies are designed to be relubricated by means such as oil fittings, which are expensive, or with oiling holes. However, either the oil fittings or oil holes can become clogged so that any attempt to relubricate is ineffective. In many instances the cables are located in relatively inaccessible places so that it is difficult, inconvenient and time consuming to relubricate. The result is that proper maintenance of the cables is in many cases delayed or not carried out at all and this leads to malfunction and eventually failure of the cable.
In certain applications, e.g., for motorcycles, the cables are exposed to water and other foreign matter such as dirt and sand. Over a period of time the cables gradually become filled with dirt, sand, rust, and oil sludge. In many cases the cables become clogged or jammed to the extent that they are inoperative. Presently there is no simple and effective method for cleaning out and freeing the jammed cables so that it has become commonplace to merely throw away and replace the jammed cables with completely new assemblies. To avoid this expense, it would be desirable to provide a convenient lubricating means which would also serve to clean out and free jammed cables.